enfin célibataire
by la nomade statique
Summary: voilà ma nouvelle crisscolfer. Darren vient de rompre avec Mia. et Chris et seul depuis sa rupture avec Matt. Les deux jeunes partent pour un semaine à la plage...
1. Chapitre 1: rupture

**voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle Crisscolfer j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

Chris aperçu enfin Darren assis sur le petit muret où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il avait la tête dans les genoux et lorsqu'il releva la tête, le châtain pu apercevoir les deux grosses cernes noirs qui ornaient ses yeux

-« Darren ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu hier ? Tout le monde s'est inquiété.

-Ben euh pour rien…

-Je te connais trop Darren, essaye pas de me faire croire que tout va bien quand tu me fais cette tête là.

-C'est… c'est Mia.

-Quoi Mia… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Flash Back :

-« Darren ? Ton téléphone ! s'exclama Mia.

-Réponds s'il te plait je suis dans la douche.

-C'est un message.

-Il dit quoi ? »

Mia le lu. Il venait de Chris.

SMS : « préviens moi quand tu es prêt, je passe te chercher. »

-« RRR ça m'énerve ! marmonna-t-elle

-Alors ? cria Darren depuis la salle de bain.

-tu vas où ce soir tu peux me le dire ? Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant. On est un couple oui ou non. Je croyais qu'on avait dis qu'on prenait les décisions ensemble.

-t'énerves pas je suis au courant que depuis cette après-midi je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Je sors avec Chris et…

-Chris ? Encore lui ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes tes journées avec ce mec ? Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi !

-Tu ne vas pas être jalouse de lui quand même ?

-Et ben je ne sais pas figure toi. Tu passe ton temps à le bécoter sur le tournage et quand vous êtes en vacances vous ne pouvais pas vous séparer. Je suis où moi dans tout ça hein ?

-Mais Mia c'est juste une soirée avec…

-JUSTE UNE SOIREE ? Et avant-hier ? Et dimanche ? Et il y a deux semaines le ciné ? Et l'autre fois quand tu es revenu totalement ivre ? Hein ? C'était juste des soirées, quand tu rentre à quatre heure du matin le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, que tu m'embrasses à peine et que tu me dis juste « Wow c'était géant ». Excuses-moi d'en tirer des conclusions un peu attives mais je commence à en avoir marre de ton Chris et de vos soirées ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je supporte ça !

-et mais calme toi ce n'est pas comme si je sortais en tête à tête avec lui ce soir. Il y a toute la bande et…

-Oui et ben moi j'en peux plus de ta bande. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du me lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec un acteur. Cette fois c'est trop je m'en vais !

-Mia attends tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Cette fois, Darren se précipita hors de la baignoire sans prendre le temps de s'habiller. Mia avait déjà commencé à préparer ses bagages.

-« Mia s'il te plait. Je peux lui dire que je n'y vais pas si tu veux et on passe une soirée juste tout les deux tranquillement.

-Je te connais trop Darren. Tu me dis ça, après tu vas me faire l'amour comme un dieu comme tu sais si bien le faire et puis tu vas me supplier de te laisser y aller quand même. J'en ai assez d'être le lot de consolation, le bouche trou de service qui t'attend pendant des heures et des heures à la maison alors que tu fais un tat de chose plus intéressante ailleurs. »

En disant ces mots, Mia lançait au hasard tout ses vêtements dans sa valise ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Elle avait un dont pour faire ses valises très rapidement. Elle tenait surement ça de sa mère qui avait quitté ses deux maris en dix minutes chacun. Elle fut prête en moins de tempos qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

-« Tu sais ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je vais retourner chez mais parents par le premier avion et recommencer les études qu'ils m'avaient supplié de ne pas abandonner pour toi et tu vas disparaitre de ma vie. J'espère que toi et ton Chris seraient heureux sans moi. Adieu ! »

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte. Darren tenta de la rattraper sans se soucier du fait qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements, mais déjà, le moteur rugissait dans la rue. Mia était partie.

Retour au présent :

-« On n'est plus ensemble.

-T'es pas sérieux ? Raconte.

-je ne suis pas sur que…

-raconte s'il te plaît tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Darren narra à Chris tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille sans omettre le moindre détail. Il savait que s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre à qui il pouvait se confier et tout dire, s'était bien l'homme en face de lui.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Darren. J'aurais du me doutais que ça ne lui plairais pas.

-C'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir

-Oui mais quand même, je m'en veux.

-Tu ne dois pas Chris, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

-Je préfère quand même ne pas prendre le pari. Ecoute. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour toi et Mia mais…

-Tu ne peux rien faire et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit.

-Laisse-moi finir mes phrases quand même s'il te plait. »

Le plus vieux pouffa.

-Donc je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour toi et Mia mais je peux te remonter le morale come tu l'as fais quand moi et Matt… Bref et si on se changeait les idées. Tu veux faire quoi ?

-le tournage ne reprend qu'en juillet donc, d'ici là, on peut considérer être en vacances. On a cas en profiter pour aller à la plage cette semaine et prendre des couleurs. On peut partir ce soir si tu veux.

Le châtain semblait hésiter.

-Allez s'il te plait dis oui

-ok si on passe chez moi parce que moi aussi je dois faire mes valises.

-t'as pas besoin, je te prêterai des affaires

- Je ne suis pas sur que vêtements soient mon genre.

-C'est un défit ?

-Surprends-moi ! Bon sinon on prend ta voiture ou la mienne ?

-le mienne, s'exclama le bouclé sans aucune hésitation, elle a plus d'options !

-Crâneur !

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture. En effet elle était magnifique avec un tat d'option. Ils prirent la direction de la superbe villa que Darren louait, avec piscine, de nombreuses chambres, et cætera et cætera. Ils arrivèrent devant puis montèrent à l'étage. En débouchant en haut des escalier, Chris aperçu la chambre du bouclé.

-« Wow ! C'est… c'est trop… wow.

-Content de voir que ma chambre te plait. Au faite, tu peux refermer la bouche. »

La chambre était très aérée. Il y avait une grande bé vitrée avec un bacon et vue sur la piscine. Les murs étaient brun et blanc et bizarrement, s'accordait très bien avec Darren. _Logique en même temps_, pensa Chris.

-C'est superbe, ça donne à la fois une impression de fraicheur et de chaleur. On se sent à l'abri. Tu dois être vachement bien ici.

-ben ouè c'est un peu la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai choisit cette maison et cette chambre.

-bon montre moi un peu cette garde robe. »

Darren ouvrit un placard qui se révéla plutôt être l'entrée d'une gigantesque pièce. Chris jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce était entièrement consacrée à des vêtements en tout genre. On aurait pu dire un magasin de fringues mais sans les grandes affiches « SOLDES » et sans les étiquètes avec des prix surélevé notés dessus.

-« Si tu ne trouve pas ton bonheur ici, s'exclama le bouclé, alors je ne m'appelle plus Darren Criss.

-Comment tu fais pour tout transporter ?

-Je loue un camion de déménagement. »

Le plus jeune le regarda avec étonnement.

-«Ben vas y, regarde, je ne vais pas te bouffer. »

C'était le coup d'envoie qu'attendait Chris. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et se jeta sur les fringues qu'il préférait.

-«Je peut prendre ça ? dit-il en montrant en merveilleux pantalon taille basse.

-oui vas-y.

-Et ça ? Cette fois, il désigna un splendide blouson en cuir beige.

-sert toi.

-Non mais sans déconner, tu ne porte pas la moitié de ce qu'il y a. Ca te sert à quoi ?

-Très bonne question. Bon je vais prendre une douche. Préviens-moi quand tu as fini. Dit le bouclé avec un grand sourire. »

Darren tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La scène qu'il venait de vivre lui rappelais étrangement la première fois qu'il avait invité Mia chez lui. Il lui aussi avait montré des vêtements. Elle avait eu le même grand sourire que Chris en regardant toutes ces fringues qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elle lui avait même demandé pourquoi il gardait des habits de femmes chez lui. _On ne sait jamais_ lui avait-il répondu. Et ça avait été le début d'une grande histoire d'amour, qui s'était terminée bien trop vite à son gout.

* * *

**voilà la suite surement le week end prochain**


	2. Chapter 2 : destination surprise

**Voilà le second chapitre de enfin célibataire. j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Chris et Darren mirent les valises dans le coffre et montèrent dans la voiture du plus vieux.

-« Bon alors, récapitulons, dit Darren. Argent, ok. Affaires de plage, ok. Short, ok. Tee-shirts, ok. Blousons, ok. Affaires de toilette, ok. Préservatifs ok. Bon je suis prêt.

-Préservatifs ? Tu sors d'une rupture et tu veux déjà t'y remettre ?

-La vie est comme une boite de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »

Chris le regarda avec interrogation.

-« Ne me dit pas que tu n'a jamais vu Forest Gump.

-Ben non.

-Il faut absolument que tu le vois. Le film a été récompensé par 6 Oscar.

-Ok mais ça ne justifie pas que prépare des préservatifs.

-Je suis prévoyant c'est tout tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir quand même ?

-Bon allez démarre !

-En route ! »

Le moteur gronda.

-« On devrait peut-être mettre des lunettes de soleil histoire de ne pas se faire repéré par nos fans. demenda le bouclé.

-Comme si on pouvait passer incognito.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a tant de fans que ça ?

-Tu va jamais sur twiter ou quoi ?ou même sur d'autre sites ? Nos fans sont ceux qui se manifestent le plus. s'exclama le plus jeune. Même Cory et Léa ne nous arrivent pas à la cheville.

-Ben non je ne passe pas mon temps à twiter sur mon tel moi.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Et ben ce qui est chiant avec toi des fois, c'est qu'on ne peut pas discuter parce que tu passe ton temps le nez dans ton téléphone.

-On fait le pari si tu veux. Je ne vais pas sur internet de toute la semaine.

-On pari quoi ?

-Si je gagne, tu me laisse conduire ta voiture au retour et si c'est toi… je demande à Ryan de changer la garde robe de Blaine et de choisir des trucs encore plus flashy parce-que je sais que tu adore ça.

-OK ! »

Les deux jeunes se frappèrent dans la main pour conclure le pari.

-Et que le meilleur gagne ! s'exclama Darren.

-Compte sur moi ! Euh… dis ? On va où en faite ?

-Ah ah surprise !

-Je peux appeler mes parents, histoire de leur dire que je ne rentrerais que mardi prochain et pour les prévenir que je suis avec toi ?

-Tu as peur que je t'enlève ? Renchérit Darren avec un petit sourire de psychopathe.

-Arrête avec ce sourire !

-Avoue que je te fais flipper.

-De toute façon je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me faire hobbit ?

-Oh un tas de choses… »

Chris n'étais pas sur d'avoir saisit le sens de cette phrase ou tout ce qu'elle pouvait sous-entendre. Il ne répondit pas et Darren ne pris pas la peine d'approfondir sa pensée. De par ces propos, des souvenirs remontèrent dans la tête du châtain. Dès sa première rencontre avec Darren, il avait espéré qu'ils sortiraient ensemble mais… son ami était hétéro et en couple. Tous les espoirs du plus jeune avaient été oubliés et les deux hommes étaient devenus de très bons amis en dehors du tournage. Aujourd'hui, Darren était enfin célibataire mais certainement toujours hétéro. Chris ne préférait pas trop se faire de films de peur d'être déçu par la suite. Même si cette phrase pouvait en dire long.

Le châtain avait toujours ressentit une attirance physique pour le bouclé et il l'appréciait beaucoup pour son charme, son humour, sa culture, sa générosité, sa patience, son optimisme, sa finesse d'esprit et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Chris ne pouvait pas laisser le silence durer plus longtemps.

-« Tu ne veux toujours pas ma dire ou tu m'emmènes ?

-Non tu le découvriras tout seul d'ici peu. Tu appelleras tes parents en arrivant si ça peut te rassurer.

-Mouais. J'aime pas attendre.

-Ben on va mettre un peu de musique. »

Darren inséra un des nombreux albums de Katy Perry dans le lecteur et se mis à chanter tout haut

-« On t'a déjà dis que tu avais une super voix Darren?

-Kurt me le dis tout le temps je crois.

-Non c'est faut. Kurt le dis à Blaine mais pas à toi.

-Ça ne reviens pas au même ?

-Bien sur que non. Les répliques de Kurt sont choisies par Ryan. Là, c'est moi et moi seule que te le dis.

-Bon ok. Merci du compliment.

-Mais de rien mon cher, se moqua Chris.

-Ouais. Tu sais que si les paparazzis apprennent qu'on passe une semaine ensemble, Les fans vont s'imaginer des trucs.

-Si tu savais comme je me fiche de ce que tous nos fans pensent de notre relation. Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Si on ne peut même plus passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Où va le monde ?

-Mmm. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ce qu'elle me reprochait… Mia… de passer du temps avec toi. Non mais tu aurais vu sa tête, on aurait vraiment dis qu'elle était jalouse.

-Jalouse peut-être, mais pas de notre relation je pense. Plutôt de celle que Kurt et Blaine entretiennent.

-Elle me déçoit. Je ne la pensais pas comme ça.

-Darren le jour où tu trouveras la bonne personne, tu seras heureux de t'être foiré cette fois avec Mia. Même si je comprends que pour l'instant c'est quelque chose qui d'obsède. Et que tu as du mal à penser à autre chose.

_Heureusement que j'ai dis la bonne personne et pas la bonne fille. Il ne faudrait pas que je l'influence. Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Darren et mon meilleur ami ce sera à lui de choisir. Choisir ? Chris arrêtes, arrêtes. Il faut que tu te calme. Tu dis des salades et tu parles comme si tu étais amoureux. Mais tu ne l'est pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_ Pensa Chris plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour autre chose…

-« Chris ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Euh… désolée, je pensais à autre chose.

-Ok mais tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui. Oui tu disais quoi ?

-Je te disais que je te remerciais de me remonter le moral comme ça et que tu avais surement raison. Que je devais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et que je devais aller de l'avant.

-Ça c'est ce que j'aime entendre ! N'oublies pas que c'est pour te changer les idées qu'on va là où on va. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas logique. Je suis sensé te remonter le moral mais c'est toi qui me fait une surprise.

-Disons que c'est ma façon à moi d'aller mieux. Je fais des cadeaux au gens.

-T'es bizarre toi quand tu t'y mets.

-Oui mais 'est pour ça qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde ? hein ? »

Le bouclé tenta de faire un câlin à son dit meilleur ami malgré la ceinture qui les gênait et le fait qu'ils étaient en pleine autoroute.

-Oui oui bon regarde la route.

* * *

**Bon voilà. j'espère que ça vous a plus. la suite peut-être le Week End prochain. je risque de publier de moins en moins souvent j'ai les révisions du brevet qui commencent. j'essayerai quand même de poster le prochain chapitre de je plaide coupable ce week end.**


	3. Chapter 3:

_**voilà la suite.**_

* * *

-« Virginia Beach ?

-Et ouais, s'exclama Darren avec un grand sourire

-Trop cool

-Ouais, trop cool, mais par contre, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, on dormira dans un petit hôtel loin du centre pour ne pas se faire repéré.

-Ouais, c'est surement mieux. Dit le pari a commencé ou pas parce que j'avais promis que je laisserai passer une info sur la saison quatre.

-Ça a commencé lorsqu'on s'est frappé dans la main. Et je suis sur que tes followers peuvent attendre.

-Mouais, t'es pas drôle des fois.

-Tu peux y allé, je ne te l'interdit pas, mais tu auras perdu ton pari. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture de Darren s'arrêta devant un tout petit hôtel.

-« On est arrivés.

-Heureusement, je commence à être fatigué moi.

-C'est pas ton genre d'être fatigué à vingt-deux heures toi !

-C'est le trajet.

-Tu n'as même pas conduit.

-je me suis couché tard hier !

-Normal. Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'envoyer des texto.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Bon on ne va pas rester là jusqu'à demain. On y va ?

-Ouais »

Les deux amis se passèrent les bras autour du cou et avancèrent vers l'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se pointèrent au guichet. La fille derrière son ordi ne daigna même pas daigner les yeux.

-« Bonjour.

-B'jour c'est pour quoi ?

-On voudrait deux chambres s'il vous plaît.

-Pas possible. Il n'en reste qu'une grande

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Ben ouais.

-Bon ok, on vous la prend.

-Combiens de temps ?

-La semaine, s'exclama Darren irrité. On payera à la fin si on est satisfait ! »

Les deux jeunes montèrent à l'étage après qu'on leur a donné la clef de la chambre. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur le lit unique et commencèrent à défaire leurs valises.

-Je ne supporte pas la gens comme ça qui te parlent comme à un chien et qui ne lèvent même pas les yeux vers toi lorsqu'il te parle.

-Il y a des moments où je ne cherche plus à comprendre Chris.

-Elle n'a même pas du remarquer que j'étais un mec.

-elle ne t'a pas regardé et puis ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as une voix un peu…

-J'ai une voix fille vas y dis le

-Oui mais ça te vas bien. C'est toi et c'est tout. Moi j'aime bien.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

-Non c'est vrai. C'est ce que je pense.

-Ouais, ouais je te crois.

-Bon je prends la salle de bain le premier. Tu fais le lit ?

-Ah oui mais comment on fait pour le lit.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben il n'y en a qu'un.

-Ne me dis pas que ça te gène tant que ça. D'autant plus que toi, ça ne dois pas être la première fois que tu dors dans le même lit qu'un mec non ?

-Ouais mais ce n'est pas pareil là.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bon ok. »

Darren s'enferma dans la salle de bain et alluma le jet. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

_Cette semaine de vacances avec Chris est vraiment une super idée. J'espère que ça me permettra d'aller mieux. Et puis, Chris est un mec super avec en supplément un joli petit cul, il n'y a pas de raison que ça sa passe mal. Attends, qu'est que je raconte moi, encore. Surtout que ça fait trois ou quatre fois que je pense à ça. C'est vraiment bizarre._

Darren tenta de refouler ses pensées. Il laissa sa main s'égarer plus bas, toujours plus bas…

* * *

**_Bon je le met en M parce qu vu comment c'est parti ... alors, vous en penssez quoi_ **


	4. Chapter 4: crème solaire et douche

**Voilà mon chapitre 4 après environs deux semaines d'attente le voilà enfin.**

**Je vous rappelle que cette fiction est rating M; ce n'est pas pour rien. **

**Ce chapitre comporte un scène capable de choqué les plus sensibles. (je dis ça mais je n'ai que 14 ans XD) Bref attention à vous. **

* * *

-« Chris tu es prêt ? On y va.

-Attends j'enfile mon maillot !

-Je t'attends dehors. N'oublie pas tes lunettes. »

L'image de Chris enfilant son maillot s'imposa à Darren malgré lui.

-« Mmm…

-Voilà je suis pr… euh Darren ? Qu'… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euh… rien… rien, dit le bouclé en sortant la main de son short, … rien du tout. On… on y va ? »

Les deux amis avaient décidé d'aller à la plage à pied car ce n'était pas très loin. Par chance, il y avait très peu de monde au début du moi de juin car les vacances n'avaient pas encore commencé. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs serviettes et Chris sortis de la crème solaire. Il s'en passa sur les jambes, les bras et le torse. Puis s'allongea.

-« Tu ne t'en passe pas dans le dos ?

-Ben je n'ai pas les bras dans le dos. Et ce n'est pas simple.

-Et tu ne me demandes même pas ?

-Ben…

-Bon passe moi la crème que je t'en mette sur le dos avant que tu attrape un coup de soleil. »

Darren attrapa le tube, en en versa dans ses mains avant de commencer en passer sur le dos de Chris. Le bouclé ne se contenta pas de Badigeonner son ami de crème, il passa de longues minutes à masser son ami, allant de gauche à droite et de haut en bas. Le plus jeune ne bougeait pas il se laissait faire. Il se laissa fondre sous les caresses de Darren. Il s'endormit.

OoO

Chris fut réveillé par un seau d'eau en pleine en tête.

-« Allez debout ! Je te rappelle qu'on est venu ici pour faire trempette pas pour faire dodo.

-Darren ! Mais t'es malade !

-Allez viens on va se tremper un peu.

-Comme si j'en avais besoin maintenant !

-Justement ! Allez viens ou c'est moi qui t'y traine.

-Pas chiche

-On pari ?

-Non

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais remporter le pari.

-Donc tu avoue que je suis le plus fort ?

-Non. »

Sur ce, Chris se mit à courir vers l'océan, suivit de près par Darren. Le plus jeune fut le premier à l'eau. Il continua sa course et, dès qu'il le put, il plongea. Le bouclé attendis quelques secondes qu'il remonte mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive au nombril et… Chris sortis enfin de l'eau derrière son ami et le coula avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Ha haha je t'ai eu cette fois ! »

Darren immergea quelques secondes plus tard.

-Comment tu fais pour retenir ta respiration comme ça ? J'ai cru que tu allais te noyer.

-C'est un de mes nombreux secrets et je tiens à le garder.

-Et ben c'est pas ça qui va m'effrayer. »

Les deux jeunes continuèrent de se couler et de s'éclabousser jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire froid et qu'ils sortent tous les deux. Ils s'enroulèrent chacun dans une serviette jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réchauffé.

-« On rentre demanda Chris ?

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Ils se rhabillèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Ils étaient tellement proches lorsqu'ils marchaient que leurs mains se frôlaient. En arrivant dans la chambre, ils s'étalèrent sur le lit. Epuisés.

-Darren ? Je ne me sens pas d'aller au restaurant se soir. Je suis trop fatigué.

-Mais on n'a rien à manger.

- Il faut qu'on aille faire les courses alors.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Toi tu reste là. Tu prends ta douche, tu te repose, je crois que tu en a bien besoin.

-Ok. Tu veux que je m'en charge demain ? demanda le châtain.

-On verra. Tu l'as rangé où mon porte money ?

-Dans la poche droite de ton sac.

-Ok à tout à l'heure. »

Darren pris de l'argent et sortis. Chris quant à lui, entra dans la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau et décida de se faire couler un bain. Il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa journée et à… Darren. Son talent de masseur, ses petits sourires en coin, les petits mots déplacés et les allusions qu'il avait faites, son… adorable fessier, leur mains se touchant presque dans la rue, et surtout, ses caresses. Chris pensait se rappeler toute sa vie du moment tellement agréable de cette après-midi. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était sur le ventre à ce moment là, autrement, Darren se serait obligatoirement rendu compte que la boule dans le maillot de son ami s'était faite plus grosse. Rien que d'y penser, le sexe de Chris se tendit. Il y posa la main pour apaiser la douleur et commença à se masturber. Il passa de longues minutes à crier tout haut son plaisir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Darren rentre avant longtemps. Malheureusement pour lui, le magasin était fermé. Darren revînt plus tôt que prévu. Lorsque le bouclé entra dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il entendit fut son nom suivit de longs gémissement rauques en provenance de la salle de bain. Il ressortit et referma la porte derrière lui en priant pour que Chris ne l'ai pas entendu.

-« Non ! Non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Darren ressaisit toi. Chris n'est pas en train de se branler en gueulant ton nom derrière cette porte. Oh mon dieux j'y crois pas ! »

Darren resta sonné un instant. Il n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et cette putain d'érection qui ne le lâchait plus. Il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour… se changer les idées et oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait même pas si ça le rendait heureux ou non. C'était tellement… imprévisible. Ok ça faisait plusieurs jours que le bouclé flashait complètement sur son meilleur ami – il se demandait même si ça ne faisait pas plus longtemps – Mais bon quand même il avait était loin, très loin d'imaginer que Chris pensait à lui de cette manière.

Darren continua de marcher dans les rues de Virginia Beach, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, perdu dans ces pensées.

* * *

**Bon voilà. j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus même si l n'est pas très long. J'ai envie de vous dire ATTENTION LEMON DANS LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT ! mais je vais me taire. je ne voudrai pas gacher la surprise.**


	5. Chapter 5: j'ai confiance en toi

**Bon. tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce très long retard que je n'avait pas prévu. mais bon. me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres et... un peu plus interressant je vais dire.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que cette fiction et rating M et pour une bonne raison. vous découvrirais dans ce chapitre pourquoi.**

** Attention LEMON !**

* * *

Darren revint tard ce soir là, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du quartier. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour justifier son retard et le fait qu'il n'avait rien acheté. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre en espérant que Kurt serai sortis de la douche.

-« Oui ! répondit la voix de Chris derrière la cloison »

Darren poussa la porte et entra.

-« T'en a mis un temps et… mais… tu n'as rien acheté ?

-Euh… non. On va dire que je me suis fais repérer dans la rue et… j'ai du prendre la fuite. J'ai pris un taxi et j'ai du faire le tour de la ville pour être sur de les avoir semé.

-Ah.

-On va au resto alors ? Demanda Darren gêné. »

Les deux amis descendirent et grimpèrent dans la voiture.

-« Tu remarquera Darren que jusqu'ici, j'ai tenu mon pari.

-Ttt ne te réjouis pas trop vite. On est que le deuxième jour. Tu va finir par céder.

-Hors de question ! Je ne pari que lorsque je suis sur de gagner et je vais gagner.

-Ouais on verra. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas allé sur twiter le temps que je sorte.

-Je ne suis pas un tricheur. Et puis, j'ai fait d'autres choses.

-Comme ?

- Ben j'ai pris ma douche et j'ai avancé dans mes écrits.

-Et ?

-Et ben qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

-Rien… rien.

-T'es vraiment bizarre depuis que tu es revenu. Il s'est passé un truc ?

-Non… non. Rassure toi je vais bien.

OoO

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

-« Darren ! J'ai une annonce à faire !

-Vas y je t'écoute !

-J'ai gagné le pari !s'exclama Chris fier de lui.

-Ben merde alors ! Bon tu m'attends ici cinq minutes je vais faire mes adieu à ma voiture.

-T'es méchant ! Je ne suis pas un bourrin !

-c'est pour ça que ta voiture est pleine d'égratignures ?

-C'est pas ma faute.

-Bon ok et ça change quoi que ce soit ta faute ou pas c'est pareil non ?

-Ben euh…

-Tes valises sont prêtes ? demanda Darren pour changer de sujet

- Oui et toi ?

-Ouais.

-Tu voix, en fin de compte tu n'auras pas eu besoin d'utiliser tes préservatifs.

-La semaine n'est pas terminée.

-Mais c'est tout comme. On reprend le boulot demain et on va passer la journée à rouler.

-On ne sait jamais. »

Sur ce, Darren mis les valises dans le coffre et alla s'asseoir côté passager sans dire un mot. Chris prit place au volant et démarra. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur l'autoroute. La sensation était extraordinaire pour le plus jeune. La vitesse de la voiture excédait celle de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant et il avait le sentiment que rien ne l'arrêterai.

-« J'adore ta voiture ! s'exclama t il.

-Moi aussi ! »

Ils roulèrent longuement, en musique. La pluie avait commencé à tomber dans la matinée. Il était sept heures du soir et ça ne s'était pas arrêter. Un peu plus tard, la voiture produit un bruit suspect.

-« Darren s'il te plait dis moi que c'est normal.

-euh… non je ne crois pas. »

Le véhicule ralentit petit à petit puis s'arrêta totalement. Chris avait heureusement eut le temps de virer à droite pour ne pas gêner la circulation.

-« Chris ? T'et pas entrain de me faire le coup de la panne ?

-Non non… qu'… qu'est ce que tu raconte. Tu… je… c'est…

-Chris ? c'est bon je plaisantais.

-Euh… »

Le châtain baisa la tête et ferma les yeux. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il cherchait le bon moment pour avouer ses sentiments à Darren. Là c'était surement le moment ou jamais mais… c'était tellement difficile. Darren de son côté savait ce à quoi Chris pensait en ce moment. Il lui attrapa le menton de façon à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

-« Christopher regarde moi… Je sais que tu a quelque chose à me dire. Alors vas y dis le. Tu sais très bien que je peu tout comprendre alors vas y qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?

-Je… je… Darren je crois que… non euh je ne crois pas je suis sur que… je… enfin… je… J'ai… »

Le pauvre Chris était entrain de perdre tous ses moyens. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Ses yeux restaient plantés dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui. C'est la que Darren se lança. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il approcha son visage de celui de Chris et enfin, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais pour une fois, la scène n'avait pas était planifiée ou écrite pas Ryan. Les lèvres de Darren étaient délicieuses. Mais ça, Chris le savait déjà. Seulement, ce baisé avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de plus véritable, de plus sincère, de plus naturel. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, puis se retrouvèrent pour un bisou encore plus passionné que le précédent. Toute pensée cohérente quitta Chris. Il se laissa emporter par ses sentiments pour le bouclé qu'il avait si longtemps caché.

Si Darren avait déclenché ce baisé, il dut également l'interrompre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-« Moi aussi Chris. Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ce moment.

-Je… je t'aime Darren. Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt. J'avais juste peur que… que… tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Et je… je ne voulais pas... gâcher notre amitié. on est super amis et je voulait surtout pas faire basculer tout ça en faisant s'installer une gène entre nous.? parce que...

-C'est pas grave Chris. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer moi aussi.

-Euh… je t'écoute.

-Tu sais le jour où tu m'as envoyé faire les courses et que je t'ai dis que j'avais été repéré par des fans. Et ben ce n'était pas vrai.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et ben les magasins étaient fermés alors je suis revenu à l'hôtel. Je suis rentré dans la chambre sans frapper et… et tu… tu étais encore dans la douche… et je…

-Oh non ! Oh non s'il te plait… Oh mon dieu… écoutes, je… je… ne me juge pas s'il te plait… je… ça fait tellement longtemps que… que je suis seul et que… j'ai des sentiments pour toi et puis… Il y avait une telle tension entre nous depuis que tu n'es plus avec Mia… je ne veux pas que tu penses que je pense à toi de cette façon… mais… je…

-Chris calme toi je t'en prie calme toi. Ce n'est pas grave ok. Tu n'a pas à te sentir mal pour ça. C'est… c'est ça qui m'a permis de clarifier les choses dans ma tête. Ça m'a fait savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi et ça m'a donné confiance. Et puis maintenant je suis sur de ce que je ressens. Je suis amoureux de toi Chris. Je crois même que ça fait un moment que je le sais. C'est juste que… je luttais sans m'en rendre compte pour ne pas à avoir à affronter mes sentiments. Et…

-Je t'aime aussi. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais tu n'étais pas libre ( c'est fou le nombre de "mais" que j'ai mis dans cette conversation. ^^)et entre nous j'avais cru comprendre que ça ne serai pas possible nous deux… et… j'ai appris à me contenter de l'amitié que tu m'offrais. Mais là (encore un), depuis que tu es enfin célibataire, tous mes sentiments sont remontés à la surface et je me suis senti obligé de les cacher parce que… je trouvais ça égoïste de t'embêter avec ça alors que tu sortais tous juste d'une rupture.

-Ok. Je comprends. Ecoute j'ai autre chose à te dire. Je veux juste que tu sache que je ne suis ni gay ni hétéro ni bi ni quoi que ce soit. Pour moi ces termes ne devraient pas exister je suis serieux. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe mais d'une personne.

-Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu risque d'aimer un autre gas ou une autre fille un jour ?

-Oh ça oui j'aimerai quelqu'un d'autre un jour... Dans dix ans il ou elle t'appellera papa."

Chris se jeta litéralement sur les lèvres de Darren.

La pluie continuait de tomber dehors, accompagnant les embrassades des deux hommes. La nuit était tombée et les voitures continuaient de rouler à l'extérieure.

-« Darren, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller à la prochaine station service ? Murmura Chris entre » deux baisés.

-Mmm on n'est pas pressés.

-Mmm ok… si tu veux

-Chris ?

-oui ?

-J… J'ai envie de toi.

-Attends quoi ? Tu... T'es sur ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu… précipité ?

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de toi c'est tout. Ça fait une semaine que je me retiens de te sauter dessus.

-Ok… je… je veux bien comprendre mais… tu… tu n'as jamais eu de relation sexuelle gay et…

-Il y a ne première fois à tout. »

A ces mots, le bouclé enjamba le siège et se retrouve sur les cuisses de Chris, coincé contre son torse par le volant dans son dos. Il embrassa à nouveau son petit ami mais cette fois, avec plus de fougue.

-« Darr…mmm Darren…

-oui mon cœur je suis la, murmura-t-il tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise du châtain.

-Darren ! Arrête. Écoutes-moi s'il te plait. Je… J'ai envie de toi aussi. Ce n'est pas le problème mais… c'est rapide. Je veux dire pour toi qui… qui n'est pas très expérimenté dans ce genre de chose… il faudrait attendre. Y aller en douceur.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'en prie. N'ai pas peur de me brusquer. Je… je sais ce que je fais. Si je n'étais pas prêt, je te l'aurais dis… mais ce n'est pas le cas je t'en pris Chris. »

Le bouclé n'eut pas la force d'attendre la réponse. Il embrassa son amour avec une douceur infinie.

-« Je ne suis pas sur que ta voiture soit le meilleur endroit pour le faire, même avec toute les option qu'elle a comme tu dis. On appelle le dépanneur ?

-Ok si tu veux. J'ai dis que je te faisais confiance après tout. »

Darren retourna s'asseoir à sa place et laissa Chris sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les dépanneurs arrivèrent.

-« Wow ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Grosse voiture.

-Ça pose un problème ?

-Non non c'est jusque que c'est réputer solide ce genre de truc.

-Ouais. Ça dépend peut être du conducteur, répondit Darren en jetant un regard à Chris qui faisait maintenant la moue.

-on ne peu malheureusement pas vous transporter. L'hôtel le plus proche est à moins d'un kilomètre vous pouvez marcher. Prenez une chambre, reposez vous, on s'occupe de votre voiture ce soir. Tenez je vous passe ma carte.

-Merci monsieur. A demain. »

Darren observa sa voiture se faire charger sur le camion puis s'éloigner. Il attrapa la main de Chris et ils marchèrent vers l'hôtel, trainant leurs valises derrière eux. Ils se présentèrent au comptoir, trempés par la pluie ils demandèrent une chambre puis, montèrent. Chris ouvrit leur chambre et la referma derrière eux. Ils posèrent leurs valises et s'allongèrent tout deux sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement à plusieurs reprisent et restèrent quelques instants, calmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce Darren rompe le silence.

-« Chris ?

-Oui

-Je… j veux que tu sois… l'actif.

-Mais, mais Darren. Ça peux être douloureux la première fois tu sais… et puis on… on n'est pas obliger de passer directement au stade de la… la pénétration. Tu sais, il y a des couples gays qui ne le font pas et… »

Darren l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Chris je sais tout ça et je m'en moque. C'est une expérience que je veux vivre avec toi. Parce que je t'aime.

-Mais et si…

-Chris arrête. Tu panique pour rien. Tu te conduis comme si tu n'avais jamais été actif.

-Si je l'ai été mais c'est juste que avec toi c'est différent parce que tu… enfin c'est ta première fois et je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Je me moque de la douleur que je risque d'avoir parce que de toute façon je sais que c'est toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'infligera…

-Mais quand m…

-et parce que je sais que tu n'as aucune envie que sa ce passe mal et comme je sais tout ça, j'ai confiance en toi et je n'ai pas… je n'ai plus peur. »

Ces derniers mots suffirent à convaincre Chris. Il embrassa son amour tendrement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés trempés. Puis, la bouche du châtain parti à la conquête de la mâchoire de Darren ou il posa une infinité de baisés. Le plus jeune descendit ensuite ses lèvres vers son cou ou il laissa la marque d'un suçon avant de remonter vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il lécha et mordilla avec ferveur, arrachant quelques petits gémissements à son propriétaire. Il revint ensuite butiner les lèvres de son petit ami qui lui répondit avec la même douceur.

Puis, Darren renversa la situation et se retrouva allongé sur Chris. Il répéta chacun des gestes qui avaient été exercés sur lui. Le plus jeune passa la main sous le tee-shirt de son amant et caressa son torse et l'embrassa avec amour. Il lui retira finalement son haut pour plus d'accessibilité. Il l'embrassa partout ou il pouvait en allant de la clavicule au nombril en passant par la petite veine au creux du coude. Le tee-shirt de Chris subit bientôt le même sort que celui de Darren un peu plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes multiplièrent leurs caresses se faisant découvrir mutuellement de nouveaux horizons. Puis quand il sentit que le moment était le bon, Chris s'assit sur les genoux de Darren et commença à lui défaire sa ceinture en lui administrant un dernier regard interrogateur qui signifiait « tu es sur ? ». Le bouclés hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Le châtain lui retira son pantalon, le laissant en boxer, puis embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres avec passion. Darren enleva finalement le jean de Chris qui commençait d'ailleurs à le serrer. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en caleçon. Et continuèrent de s'embrasser délicatement. Il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter cet instant magique et profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre.

Chris joua un moment avec l'élastique du boxer de son amant en le regardant avec cette étincèle dans les yeux qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui et après plusieurs supplication de ce dernier, le lui retira. Darren fit de même avec celui de Chris. Ils pouvaient enfin se découvrir pleinement. Darren passa la main au creux des reins de Chris et rapprocha leurs deux corps. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore pendant plusieurs minutes pour retarder le moment où ils s'uniraient.

-« ou est-ce que tu as rangé les préservatifs ? demanda Chris

-Troisième poche de mon sac avec le lubrifiant.

-Prévoyant. »

Chris se leva et se pencha pour attraper le sac de Darren, offrant à ce dernier une superbe vue. Il revint sur le lit. Il se mit du lubrifiant sur les doigts et embrassa Darren encore une fois.

-« Tu es toujours sur ?

-Vas-y !

-je veux que tu me promettes que si quelque chose ne va pas ou que ça te fait trop mal, tu me le dises et j'arrêterai tout de suite Dare.

-Ok je te le promets. »

Chris fit descendre sa main couverte de lubrifiant jusqu'aux fesses du bouclés et après un dernier regard à celui-ci, inséra le premier doigt arrachant un petit gémissement à Darren.

-« Ça va ? demanda Chris inquiet ?

-Mmm oui. C'est juste… nouveau et surprenant et… bon. Avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Rassuré, le châtain continua de préparer son amant guettant la moindre trace de douleur sur son visage… ce qui ne vînt pas.

-Chris…

-Oui ?

-Plus… s'il te plait. C'est toi que je veux.

-tu es s…

-Je suis certain. Je veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout. »

Le châtain céda aux demandes de son partenaire. Il retira ses doigts et enfila un préservatif et passa du lubrifiant dessus. Il approcha son sexe de l'anus de Darren et enfin, le pénétra doucement. Il ne bougea plus pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence. Ce fut Darren qui fit le premier mouvement de hanche. Un second suivit, puis un troisième. Leurs corps se mouvaient ensemble sur n même rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Les deux amants gémissaient en même temps parfaitement synchronisés. Darren fut le premier à attendre l'orgasme, suivit de près par Chris.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre juste heureux d'être amoureux.

* * *

**Donc voilà pour ce chapitre. je vous demanderai d'être indulgent, c'est mon tout premier lemon. mais pas le dernier xD. et n'oublier et pas de rewiewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. merci et bonne journée. à la prochaine fois.**


End file.
